Orang yang Layak untuk Mati
by Aon Vizki
Summary: Bagaimana jika Arahabaki tidak pernah muncul di jepang?/ Dan karna suatu hal Chuuya harus menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa dia sebenarnya adalah perempuan./ "Salah satu budak yang kita beli ternyata adalah pengguna kekuatan supranatural. Dia kabur, tapi kurasa dia masih berkeliaran diarea pelabuhan kita," ujar Mouri menjelaskan, "Dazai-kun? Bisakah kau mencarinya untukku?"
1. Budak Perancis yang Hilang

**Fanfiction :**

**"Orang yang Layak untuk Mati" by Aon Vizki**

**Disclaimer :**

**"Bungau Stray Dogs" by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**Genre :**

**Romance, Horror,supranatural, misteri, Crime and violence**

**Chara : **

**Osamu Dazai x Chuuya Nakahara, Port Mafia**

**Warning :**

**GJ, shonen ai, typo bertebaran, yandere!Dazai, Fem!Chuuya(walau Dazai belum mengetahuinya)**

**Awal alur cerita ini tujuh tahun sebelum cerita BSD dimulai.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Read and Review Pleas!**

* * *

Ch1: Budak Perancis yang Hilang

"Jika kamu melarikan diri dari sebuah kelompok besar, lebih baik kamu menyamarkan identitas mu," ujar Randou pada anak perempuan berambut merah didepannya.

"Menyamarkan identitasku? Apakah Itu artinya aku harus mengubah penampilanku?"

Randou menyisir surai ikal panjang anak perempuan itu, "yah~ kurasa kita memang harus mengubahnya, mengubah gender mu, identitasmu dan tentunya memotong rambutmu. Itu adalah cara termuda untuk melarikan diri."

"Ayo kita mulai dari mengubah namamu!" seru pria itu bersemangat, "bagaimana jika Chuuya! Nakahara Chuuya!"

"Nakahara Chuuya?" ucap anak perempuan itu merengut.

"Di Jepang pelafalan nama panggilan diletakkan paling belakang," ujar Randou mulai meninggalkan sang gadis kecil "mulai besok aku akan memanggilkan guru bahasa jepang untukmu."

Anak perempuan itu belum berkomentar tentang nama barunya, tapi Randou sudah meninggalknnya.

ԐÏЗ

Dazai menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursinya seolah tidak tertarik dengan kehadiran orang-orangnya yang berumur jauh lebih tua darinya. Jari-jarinya saling bertautan diatas meja kerja.

"Dazai-san! seseorang telah mebawa nya," ujar salah satu bawahannya melapor.

Anak dengan banyak balutan perban itu tersenyum, "menarik… dan apa kalian tau siapa yang membawanya?"

Orang-orang didepanya menunduk, "kami tidak tau."

Satu matanya yang tidak tertutup perban melirik dingin kearah para bawahannya, "kalian bisa pergi!"

Bagaimana mungkin seorang pengguna kekuatan supranatural dijual untuk dijadikan budak? Tidak, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Budak-budak itu dikirim dari Eropa, Afrika, dan Cina. Port Mafia tidak ingin memiliki banyak masalah dengan itu, jadi mereka memilih dengan ketat orang-orang yang benar-bernar terbuang untuk dijadikan budak. Tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan jika beberapa dari budak mereka adalah korban penculikan atau mungkin penyusup? Dazai masih tidak tau kepastiannya.

Tapi yang pasti ini akan menguntungkan Port Mafia ketika mereka berhasil mendapatkannya, sayangnya anak perempuan itu sudah bersembunyi atau ada orang yang menyembunyikannya. Jika memang ada yang membawanya pergi, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang membawa anak perempuan itu pergi dari dermaga itu dengan selamat?! Dermaga itu adalah salah satu sarang Port Mafia, khususnya untuk melakukan penyelundupan. Apa mungkin orang yang membawanya adalah orang dalam?

Orang dalam yang memiliki akses luas didalam Port Mafia... Eksekutif! Jika yang membawa anak perempuan itu adalah salah satu eksekutif Port Mafia, orang-orang yang melihat nya tidak akan merasa janggal. Dan mereka pergi tanpa meninggalkan kecurigaan sedikitpun di area dermaga itu.

"Cih!" umpat Dazai kesal.

Jika seperti ini Dazai harus segera mempersempit kemungkinan pelakunya dan dia juga harus ikut terjun kelapangan.

Perlahan Dazai membuka ponselnya dan memperhatikan foto anak perempuan bersurai pirang kemerahan yang mereka cari, "_mon petite mademoiselle…_ Aku akan menemukanmu!"

Dazai tersenyum.

ԐÏЗ

Hipotesa Dazai, membuat anak berperban itu sendiri harus terus memperhatikan semua Eksekutif yang tidak sengaja ditemuinya. Dilorong, lobby, lift, bahkan diluar markas Port Mafia.

Randou, ada sesuatu yang menjanggal di alam pikiran Dazai tentang orang itu.

Celana Randou, dibagian kedua ujung celananya ada bekas potongan dan beberapa helai rambut berwarna merah, di ujung lengan coatnya juga ada. Apa Randou baru memotong rambut merah seseorang?

Dazai menyeringai senang.

Dia menemukan pelakunya.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Terimakasih** telah membaca!

ini adalah series-fic pertamaku

panjang cerita perchapter akan berbeda-beda

Author menyisipkan beberapa misteri yang tidak dijabarkan, jadi jika ada 'sesuatu' silahkan bertanya di dalam kolom review.

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan

.

.

**Terimakasih!**


	2. Anak Bersurai Merah

**Fanfiction :**

**"Orang yang Layak untuk Mati" by Aon Vizki**

**Disclaimer :**

**"Bungau Stray Dogs" by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**Genre :**

**Romance,**** Horror, supranatural, misteri, Crime and violence**

**Chara : **

**Osamu Dazai x Chuuya Nakahara, Port Mafia**

**Warning :**

**GJ, shonen ai, typo bertebaran, Fem!Chuuya(walau Dazai belum tau), Yandere!Dazai,**

**Awal alur cerita ini tujuh tahun sebelum cerita BSD dimulai.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Read and Review please!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Ch 2: Anak Bersurai Merah

Ditengah keramaian stasiun bawah tanah, Dazai terdiam dibelakang garis kuning. Anak berperban itu lebih tepat dibilang melamun dari pada menunggu keretanya.

Baginya dunia sudah terlalu membosankan.

Dia tidak mengerti apa arti kehidupan jika akhirnya tetaplah mati.

_Kenapa sesuatu yang dikatakan buruk seperti membunuh itu terasa menyenangkan?_

_Kenapa berbohong malah membuahkan banyak hasil?_

_Apakah tuhan benar-benar ada?_

_Jika memang ada.._

_Kenapa Tuhan tidak menolong orang-orang yang mengemis kepadaNya dan malah membiarkan mereka berakhir?_

_Kenapa masih banyak orang yang menderita?_

_Kenapa-.._

_Kenapa_

_Kenapa_

"HEII!" seru seorang anak langsung menarik Dazai kembali kebelakang garis kuning.

**GJESSS !GJEESSS!** sebuah kereta melaju tepat didepannya.

Mata tunggal Dazai terbelalak melihat kereta yang lewat. Keringat dingin langsung keluar dari pelipisnya. Dia ingin mati, tapi tidak sebelum dia menyelesaikan tugasnya dan dia juga tidak ingin mati disaksikan banyak orang!

"Tidak seharusnya kamu melamun didepan jalur kereta! Atau kamu memang ingin mati..?" ujar anak yang menolongnya.

Dazai berbalik dan bertemu pandang dengan anak itu.

_Sapphire yang jernih.. _

_surai pirang kemerahan yang indah_.

Anak itu cantik.

"Hei! Kau melamun lagi?" Tanya anak itu, membuat Dazai sadar dari suaranya jika anak itu laki-laki.

Anak itu berambut pendek dengan pakaian gotik yang serasi dengan choker hitamnya. Dia membawa beberapa paperbag ditangannya. Anak itu mungkin seumuran dengannya atau mungkin lebih muda lima belas tahun? Empat belas tahun?

"Terimakasih," ucap Dazai singkat.

"Ha? Jika kau mau, kita bisa duduk disana lebih dulu."

ԐӁЗ

"Mau?" Tanya anak itu menawarkan minuman kaleng pada Dazai.

Dazai menerimanya, "terimakasih."

"Aku merasa seperti berhadapan dengan korban yang baru saja diselamatkan, dan dia masih shok.." anak itu melirik Dazai, "haah…sepertinya memang begitu.." gumamnya.

"Tidak kok! Sebenarnya aku memang ingin mati."

Anak itu terdiam, "apa semua orang jepang itu sepertimu? Kau tau.. aku sering mendengar jika orang jepang itu sering mengakhiri hidupnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Kemarin aku melihat orang loncat dari gedung dengan mataku sendiri! sekarang aku menemukan mu yang juga ingin bunuhdiri.."

"Heeh.. mungkin memang seperti itu," Dazai tersenyum.

Anak itu menatapnya datar, "jika tadi kamu mati… kamu memang mungkin akan langsung mati, tapi bagi masinis, itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat buruk!"

Dazai langsung menatap sapphire itu, "kamu sangat memikirkan orang lain ya?"

"itu karna aku manusia!"

"Eh.. Hhmm, logat mu.. kamu bukan orang jepang?"

"Aku belasteran Perancis," jawab anak itu mengalihkan wajahnya.

"kalau begitu Kau tau _franc kiss_?"

"Tau."

Dazai berbinar, "tunjukkan padaku!"

Shappire anak itu melebar, dia kebingungan, semburan merah muda langsung menghiasi pipinya, "i-itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk ditunjukan!"

"pft!" Dazai senang melihat tingkah anak itu, "Aku hanya bercanda!"

Anak itu melihat kereta yang baru berhenti, "ah! Maaf! Aku harus segera pulang," ujar anak itu mulai berdiri, "jika kau ingin mati, jangan membuat repot orang lain!.. Dah!"

Anak itu langsung berbaur dengan orang-orang yang mau memasuki kereta.

Dia meninggalkan Dazai sendirian di bangku itu.

Dazai bahkan belum mengetahui namanya!

"Hhm.. anak yang menarik," gumam Dazai.

_Mungkin sebelum aku mati aku perlu merasakan cinta…?_

ԐӁЗ

"Jadi Randou-kun pelakunya. Sayang sekali kita harus kehilangan Eksekutif sehebat dia,"ujar Mouri Ouga seraya menautkan jari tangannya diatas meja.

"Kehilangan?" tanya Dazai mengoreksi perkataan Mouri.

Mouri tersenyum, "itu terserah padamu, Dazai-kun."

Dazai senang, sekarang dia sudah diberi kekuasaan penuh didalam misinya…tapi.. _apakah ini semua hanya untuk mendapatkan anak itu? Kenapa?_

"Dazai-kun, jika kau sudah mendapatkannya. Bawa dia langsung pada kouyou-kun."

Dazai menatap Mouri dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Kouyo-kun mengenal anak perempuan itu, saat anak itu masih di perancis."

_Jadi sebenarnya anak perempuan itu bukan budak! Lalu sebenarnya siapa dia?_

ԐӁЗ

.

.

Dazai ingin bertemu

Dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan anak yang menyelamatkannya kemarin, sangat.

Setidaknya dia ingin mengetahui namanya.

Nomer ponselnya.

Alamatnya.

Tanggal lahirnya.

Warna kesukaannya.

Hobbi nya.

Golongan darahnya.

Semua tentang anak itu.

_Apa ini normal?_

Dia pasti sudah gila.

…

Pada akhirnya Dazai menemukan anak itu duduk dibangku taman. Tentunya itu bukan sebuah kebetulan. Dia mencarinya.

Dazi mencari anak itu hingga menghack semua cctv umum yang ada. Dia terlalu ingin bertemu dengan anak itu.

"Hei! Kita bertemu lagi," sapa Dazai seraya duduk disamping anak itu.

Anak itu memandang Dazai tidak percaya, "ku kira kau sudah mati.."

"Apa kau kecewa dengan itu? Kau merindukanku?" Tanya Dazai penasaran.

Terlalu penasaran.

Sangat

"Mungkin.. iya."

Mata tunggal Dazai berbinar tidak percaya.

Anak itu terlalu jujur.

Baik.

Terlalu baik.

"Hei! Sebelumnya kita belum berkenalan," ujar Dazai, "Namaku Dazai Osamu."

"Chuuya, Nakahara Chuuya."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Chuuya?"

"Menunggu teman," jawab Chuuya, "Sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu aku gabung sebuah geng.. Dan sekarang aku menunggu mereka."

"Kau tidak ingin pergi?" Tanya Dazai yang mulai berdiri, "ke game center mungkin?"

Mata seindah sapphire itu langsung berbinar.

"Chuuuuyaaa!" seru seorang anak perempuan bersurai mereh muda melambaikan tangan kearah mereka.

Seorang anak laki-laki mengikuti anak perempuan itu.

"Sebentar!" ujar Chuuya pada Dazai lalu berlari mendekati mereka.

Dazai bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka walau samar. Chuuya meminta maaf dan teman laki-lakinya nampaknya marah. Anak perempuan itu terus memperhatikan Dazai dari kejauhan dan langsung membelalak terkejut seolah baru menyadari sesuatu. Anak perempuan itu ketakutan.

Chuuya berlari mendekati Dazai, "Ayo! Kau ingin ke game center kan? Aku ikut denganmu!."

"Apa tidak apa kau meninggalkan mereka?" Tanya Dazai sembari berjalan mengiringi Chuuya.

"Tentu saja tak apa! Kau mengkhawatirkan mereka?" ucap Chuuya melirik Dazai, "Tuan bunuh diri ternyata bisa menghawatirkan orang lain!"

"Apa maksud ucapanmu tuan bule!"

"Apa kau menghinaku? Di Jepang 'bule' itu kata untuk merendahkan orang luar kan?!"

"Jadi kau tersinggung?"

"Dasar mummi!" seru Chuuya mulai membalas.

.

.

Dazai dan Chuuya meninggalkan dua anak yang masih memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

"Sepertinya Nakahara Chuuya bukan anak yang penurut," ucap anak laki-laki yang menatap jengkel kearah Chuuya, "tapi dia memiliki kekuatan supranatural yang hebat!"

"Anak laki-laki berperban itu orang Port Mafia kan? Dia anak kejam itu!" ujar anak perempuan itu dengan wajah memucat.

"Kau benar.. Mungkin Nakahara Chuuya juga berbahaya."

...

TBC

* * *

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan

jangan sungkan untuk menghubungi author lewat PM atau review!


	3. Taruhan yang Mengerikan!

**Fanfiction :**

**"Orang yang Layak untuk Mati" by Aon Vizki**

**Disclaimer :**

**"Bungau Stray Dogs" by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**Genre :**

**Romance,**** Horror, supranatural, misteri, Crime and violence.**

**Chara : **

**Osamu Dazai x Chuuya Nakahara, Port Mafia.**

**Warning :**

**GJ, shonen ai, typo bertebaran, Fem!Chuuya(walau belum diketahui Dazai), Yandere!Dazai.**

**Awal alur cerita ini tujuh tahun sebelum cerita BSD dimulai.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Read and Review please!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Ch 3: Taruhan yang Mengerikan!

Flash Back: on

"Dazai-kun," panggil Mouri Ouga menatap anak didiknya, "kau tau kan sebelum ini kita memiliki dua organisasi yang ingin menghancurkan kita?"

"iya" jawab Dazai dengan malas, "GSS dan Takasekai?"

"Benar. Tapi sekarang GSS membuat sebuah aliansi dengan sebuah geng," ujar Mouri memberi penjelasan, "nama geng itu adalah Domba… anggota Domba hanyalah anak-anak, tapi salah satu diantara mereka memiliki kekuatan supranatural yang sangat hebat."

"Aku ingin kau berhati-hati dengan mereka," ucap Mouri melanjutkan.

Dazai memandang Mouri, "Apa ini sebuah perintah?"

"Sebenarnya perintah untukmu adalah menghancurkan mereka, sebelum mereka terorganisir dengan baik."

"Apa itu harus?"

"yah, jika kau memiliki gagasan yang lebih baik," Mouri tersenyum kearah Dazai, "itu terserah padamu."

…

Flash Back: off

"Ah~ Chuuyaaa! Kamu payah sekali!" seru Dazai memandang Chuuya malas, "Dari tadi aku terus yang menang!"

Chuuya menggembungkan pipinya karna kesal, "sudah sangat lama aku tidak pergi ke game center! Wajar domk!"

"Dazai! Aku tau yang satu itu!" seru Chuuya berbinar seraya menunjuk sebuah mesin game berbentuk seperti mesin cuci raksasa, "maimai!"

"Game ritme…?" tebak Dazai.

Chuuya menatap Dazai, "kali ini aku pasti yang menang!"

Dazai menyeringai kearah Chuuya, "tapi jika aku yang menang, apa yang akan Chuuya berikan?"

"Kau mengajaku taruan?" Chuuya ikut menyeringai.

"Tidak seru kan kalo Cuma permainan biasa, dari tadi aku yang menang sih.."

"Ok! Yang kalah harus menuruti semua permintaan yang menag!"

"Apapun itu?"

"Apapun itu!"

Seringai Dazai semakin melebar.

…

Maimai adalah sebuah game dengan layar berbentuk lingkaran yang dikelilingi delapan button. Sekali bermain pemain akan diberi dua kali track. Dalam game itu, pemain harus menangkap objek yang keluar dari tengah layar melalui button dengan iringan music yang sudah dipilih sebelumnya , tapi untuk objek _star slide_ pemain harus menangkap bintang yang ada dan mengikuti laju bintang itu. Chuuya memilih level advance untuk mereka.

Jika kalian berpikir dalam game ini Dazai unggul, kalian salah. Dazai tidak bisa mengimbangi Chuuya yang selalu menangkap objek secara _perfect_.

"FULL COMBO! YOUWIN!" seru sound geme itu di sisi bagian Chuuya.

Chuuya menyeringai senang kearah Dazai.

Dazai mengerucut sebal, "tangan ku panas gara-gara layarnya!"

"Gara-gara star slide ya?" Tanya Chuuya kasihan, "biasanya disediakan sarung tangan untuk Maimai. Akan kutanyakan!" ujar Chuuya lalu pergi untuk mencari penjaga game center.

"Chuuya! Aku pilih music-nya ya!"

"Iya!"

"NEXT TRACK.. SLEC A MUSIC!"

Chuuya menyerahkan sepasang sarung tangan untuk Dazai, "nih!"

Mereka mengenakan sarung tangan dan bermain kembali.

"FULL COMBO! YOU WIN!" seru sound game pada sisi Dazai.

Chuuya menatap Dazai tidak percaya, "bagaimana bisa.. tidak mungkin!"

"yah~ aku berusaha memahami game ini… dan aku menang!"

Mata Chuuya menyipit dan memikrkan kemenangan Dazai yang aneh. Chuuya baru sadar, trac kedua tadi dia tidak memilihkan level untuk Dazai.

"Kau memilih level easy tadi! Curang!" seru Chuuya marah.

"Habisnya Chuuya gak bilang kalo harus level advance!" ujar Dazai membela diri.

Dazai menunjuk mesin game Dance Base, "bagaimana jika kita bermain Dance Base untuk taruhan kita tadi. Track nya ada tiga, jadi kita bisa langsung tau siapa pemenang dari taruan kita tadi."

"Yasudah. Ayo!"

Dance Base adalah game dance ,dalam game ini pemain harus menirukan dance (dengan iringan music yang sudah dipilih) dari avatar yang ada di layar Dance Base. Mesin Dance Base akan menagkap gerakan pemain dengan sensor yang tersedia.

Chuuya benar benar berusaha meniru gerakan avatar yang ada, sedangkan Dazai hanya berusaha menangkap objek yang ada.

_Spot_

_Hold_

_Swing_

_Spin_

_Trace_

Dazai berhasil menangkap semuanya secara _perfect_, sedangkan Chuuya yang lebih fokus menirukan gerakan avatar malah tidak terlalu mementingkan objek nya.

Alhasil Dazai memenangkan taruhan mereka.

"Yak! Aku menang!" seru Dazai menyeringai memandang Chuuya.

Chuuya menatap Dazai yang terus menyeringai kearahnya, "apa?"

"Taruhannya!" seru Dazai, "aku memenangkan taruhan kita!"

_Yaampun! Bodoh! Bodoh! BODOOH!.._ Chuuya melupakannya, Chuuya lupa jika dia memainkan ini karna taruhan!

Tapi ini demi harga dirinya yang masih lebih tinggi dari semua menara didunia, "ok! Apa maumu?"

Chuuya tersenyum kecut, _kenapa aku mengatakan itu?! BODOOH!_

Dazai menyeringai, "aku ingin kau menjadi anjingku!"

"Anjing?" Tanya Chuuya tidak percaya, apa pada akhirnya dia akan tetap menjadi budak?!

"Itu ungkapan," Dazai tersenyum, "ya.. maksutku kamu akan menuruti semua perintahku mulai hari ini."

_Aku tau itu! Kenapa harus diperjelas?!_ Chuuya memandang jengkel kearah Dazai, "jika aku tidak mau?"

"Wah ternyata Chuuya suka melanggar janji!" Dazai mencibir, "gak jentel."

"Aku mau duduk!" ujar Chuuya lalu menuju sebuah bangku.

Dazai mengiringinya ikut duduk disamping Chuuya.

"Sepertinya mereka sangat mengharapkanmu, teman-teman dari geng mu tadi," ujar Dazai melirik Chuuya, "apa Chuuya pernah menunjukan sesuatu pada mereka?"

"Menunjukan sesuatu?" Tanya Chuuya mulai berpikir, "kurasa tidak.. mungkin karna aku terlalu keren."

Sejujurnya Chuuya tertegun dengan pertanyaan Dazai. Pemikirannya terlalu kritis untuk anak sepantaran mereka. Tapi Chuuya tidak memungkiri jika dia juga waswas dengan hal itu.

"Keren? Aku malah berpikir kalo kamu cantik," ucap Dazai mengejek.

Mata seindah sapphire itu terbelalak sekilas, "kau menghinaku ya! Ini wajah tampan! Dasar anak freak!"

"yang freak itu selalu menghibur."

"Kau hanya menghibur diri sendiri, apa karna pernyataanku terlalu menohok mu?"

"Terlalu nge-jleb lebih tepatnya," ujar Dazai mengoreksi.

"Jadi benar-benar sakit hati ya?"

"Apa itu membuatmu merasa bersalah?"

Chuuya melihat Dazai sekilas, "mungkin."

"anjing yang manis…" ucap Dazai seraya menepuk puncak surai merah itu.

Tangan Chuuya langsung membenamkan jari-jarinya pada pergelangan tangan Dazai yang ada diatasnya.

"Uu..akh!" Dazai tidak bisa menahan rintihannya, "kau bisa menghentikan arteriku Chuuya!"

Chuuya melepaskan tangan Dazai, "Kau ingin mati kan?"

"Tapi aku benci rasa sakit!" ucap Dazai dengan penekanan kata 'benci' seraya mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang mulai memerah, "dan seorang anjing yang baik tidak boleh menyakiti tuannya!"

"Tapi kau tidak memintaku untuk menjadi anjing yang baik!"

"Jadi Chuuya setuju untuk menjadi anjing ku?" Dazai tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

_Sialan! Dia benar-benar pandai memancing omongan!,_ "tentusaja tidak!"

Dazai menunduk, "Maafkan aku.. tapi kau harus menjadi anjingku" dia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel.

Anak laki-laki bersurai merah terbelalak. Chuuya langsung meraba-raba kantong untuk mencari ponselnya, "Itu ponselku! Bagaimana bisa kau mengambilnya?!" dia langsung menyambar ponsel itu.

_Panggilan?!_ Banyak panggilan tak terjawab dari teman-teman gengnya! Chuuya langsung menelfon temannya itu.

"Oe! Chuuya! Tolong selamatkan kami! Port Mafia menangkap kami!"

Chuuya memucat. Dia langsung menutup telfonnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya!" raung Chuuya dengan marah.

"Aku adalah salah satu anjing Port Mafia," jawab Dazai dingin.

Chuuya mencekik kerah Dazai dengan kedua tangannya, "lepaskan mereka! Mereka hanya anak-anak!"

"Sebenarnya aku diberi perintah untuk menghancurkan kalian."

"Apa kau mendeklarasikan perkelahian!" raung Chuuya seraya menghempaskan Dazai kebelakang.

Chuuya langsung berlari meninggalkan Dazai sendirian dibangku itu.

Dazai menyeringai memandang layar ponselnya, "asap selalu mengarah pada api… Mon petiet Chuuya."

ԐӁЗ

Chuuya memasuki sebuah gedung tua dan langsung menaiki lift nya menuju ke lantai paling atas.

"Chuuya!" seru seorang anak laki-laki berhambur memeluk Chuuya saat lift baru terbuka.

**JLEB!** Anak laki-laki itu langsung menusuk perut Chuuya dengan belatih.

Chuuya langsung menghempaskan anak itu menjauh darinya, "apa maksudnya ini!"

Chuuya terbelalak melihat semua pasukan GSS yang mengarahkan senjata mereka kearahnya dan semua teman-temannya memandang kearahnya.

"Lebih baik kau tidak banyak bicara, belatih itu sudah kulapisi dengan racun," ujar anak laki-laki tadi, "racun itu akan mengacaukan syaraf gerakmu."

"Jika kau memihak Port Mafia, kau bisa membahayakan Domba!" raung anak laki-laki itu.

Chuuya menunduk, dia langsung menekan tombol lift untuk kembali ke lantai satu, "aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu-Ukh!"

Lift tertutup.

"Jangan biarkan dia kabur!" raung seseorang memberi perintah pasukan GSS.

Chuuya bersandar dan berusaha melepaskan belatih beracun dari perutnya, "UKh!"

**Klang!**

"Yo! Chuuya, anjingku yang manis," ujar Dazai menyambut lift yang baru terbuka.

Puluhan pembunuh bayaran mengawal dibelakang Dazai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini pemboros perban sialan?!" Chuuya meringis menahan darah dari perutnya, "kau juga ingin membunuhku?"

"Kau anjingku," ucap Dazai memandang Chuuya dingin, "aku tidak akan membunuh apa yang kumiliki."

"Lagipula aku disini untuk pekerjaan," ujar Dazai melanjutkan.

Chuuya terbelalak, "kau akan membunuh anak-anak itu?!"

"Semuanuya," timpal Dazai, "tapi jika kau menjadi anjing baik yang mau memberi saran, aku akan mengubah kebijakanya."

"Jangan bunuh anak-anak itu."

"Boleh saja," ucap Dazai seraya berbalik menghadap pasukanya, "seperti yang dia katakana, jangan sakiti anak-anak itu!"

Mata tunggal Dazai menatap pasukannya dengan pandangan membekukan, "mereka ada di atas."

Para pasukan itu langsung berhambur menuju tangga ke atas, meninggalkan Dazai dibelakang mereka.

Dazai berbalik memandang Chuuya dengan tatapan hangat, "istirahatlah.. _mon petit chien_."

TBC

* * *

**Terimakasih** sudah membaca!

kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan

jangan sungkan untuk menghubungi author lewat PM atau review!


End file.
